Alanas Story
by briel139
Summary: I left as an orphan from Ireland for California. It turns out to be the best thing for me. I was saved by the Cullens. But wait, The love of my life had golden eyes and was pale. Could it be? Am I that lucky? To get a family, and find my love again.
1. Chapter 1

I don't remember much about my human life but that's because there wasn't much to remember. I was born in Dublin Ireland, and was an orphan. I was chosen to go to America. California to be more specific when I was 17. For a exchange student program. I never intended to go back to that orphanage. I also never got noticed for anything. Which is why being chosen for this amazing opportunity was truly startling.

My name is Alana O'Farrell. My first name means attractive, fair, or peaceful. With what I have become I'm not too sure that that is how anyone can describe me. On with my story.

On my way to the dorm I was staying at when I went to California the sun was shining on my shoulder length auburn hair, and my 5'2 97lb frame was bouncing gleefully down the street. Little did I know that that was the last time I was ever going to be able to go out into the sunshine freely. Without worrying if anyone was around.

I was walking down the road and I felt a clod breeze and it made my whole spine tingle. It was very odd because it was a warm 75 degrees. I got up to my dorm which resided right next to the school.

As I went into my room I didn't notice anything different. Until the door slammed closed behind me. I gasped and whipped around. Without saying a word the monster did tortured me. Apparently he was just some guy that decided that he wanted to hurt me. What he didn't know that that's what caused his death.

He basically beat me unconscious and almost did worse things when a bronze haired god, and a blonde goddess saved me. I came to know them as Edward and Rosalie. Apparently the same thing happened to her, and as soon as Edward heard what he was thinking, Rosalie demanded to save me. It didn't take much to convince him because that's what almost happened to his wife, Bella.

All I remember is a snarling, then a ripping, then burning. Every time I screamed I saw them wince. That's only when I could see. It seemed like forever, until the burning stopped. I thought that they had mistakenly saved me and was burning my body, but surely I would be dead by now. Right?

When I finally woke up I was in a different room. But I could see everything! The dust, and the rainbows being thrown by the light. I thought I could hear everything too. It felt like I could hear the things going on down stairs. When I looked about me I saw 4 worried faces instantly relax.

One belonged to a small pixie girl named Alice. Also that she was married to Jasper. Her face was beautiful in everyway. Sharp cheek bones, full but thin lips, big golden eyes. Golden? She stood about 5 ft tall, and probably only weighed 80 lbs. Her face was sweet, but there was an underlying fierceness somewhere there.

I looked to my right and there was a very statuesque blond man. He was Carlisle. His face was unlike anything I've ever seen. Not in any male models. The models I've seen would die for this face. He looked as if he was so caring that he would do anything. That's what I learned was his greatest feature.

Then I looked strait forward there were two beautiful women. One had dark mahogany hair that extended past her shoulders. I found that her name was Bella and that she was married to Edward with a half-vampire half-human child, names Renesmee.

The other looked very motherly. I've never seen such love. She even looked lovingly at me whom I'm guessing that she doesn't even know yet. I found that she was married to Carlisle.

I was startled that not too much time had passed while I was searching these faces. I sat up and the movement startled me. I was just thinking about sitting up and then I was … well… sitting up.

"Hello" I heard Carlisle's voice.

"Hello?" I was really confused.

"Let me explain. You have been turned into something that I regret but does not have to be bad" He looked very apologetic. What was that burning in my throat?

Then I heard I think Alice whisper "She's so beautiful! Oh were going to have so much fun!" What was she talking about?

"What have I been turned into?" I asked cautiously.

"Well, a vampire. That burn in your throat means that you're thirsty for blood" He looked down then back up at me. "Were all vampires in this house. With the exception of Renesmee and sometime the werewolves.

Whoa. This cant be happening. Its so…Fantastic. I'm finally different. I wont be over looked. "Okay. How does the burning in my throat stop?"

"Well, we hunt animals. Where as many of our kind hunt…humans. But we don't. You have the choice."

"I don't want to hunt humans. My throat really hurts!" The burning was becoming more and more prominent.

"Okay" I heard Alice's high-pitched but sing-songish voice from behind me. "Jasper" She spoke. Within seconds a tall dirty blonde man walked in.

"Hello, Alana" He spoke calmly.

"Hello…Jasper" I instantly read that he could control emotions. How could I know this. I looked over to Alice and I found that she can read minds. I looked to Bella and she was blocking me. How do I know this?!

"She's reading us Alice said to Jasper. He nodded.

Alice danced over to me and grabbed my hand. "Lets go hunting!" then she pulled me to the window. I was not scared when she jumped out. I wasn't even scared when I jumped out. It was exhilarating. She started off in front of us and stopped.

"Wait here!" she demanded.

"Ugh she's going to go get a mirror. She dressed you. She I guess the fashion-specialist" We both laughed.

Within seconds Alice was dancing out the door with a mirror that looked way too big for her body to handle. She put it down in front of me. I didn't expect what I saw. I saw that everyone had pale skin and Golden eyes, but for some reason I didn't expect myself to look like that.

I was still 5'2 and almost painfully skinny. But I had a grace to me even when I wasn't moving. I was very pale but my eyes were red. I looked very scary. But at the same time very beautiful. Like the model I've always wanted to be. I put my hand up to my face and it was hard like stone. I gasped. I then looked to my hair it was still auburn and collarbone length.

I tried to remember what I looked like as a human. With my ice blue eyes and my pale but always flushed skin. Almost as soon as I thought of my old me, the image in the mirror changed to almost how I used to look.

I heard Alice and Jaspers surprised gasp. Then almost as fast I changed back to how I really look.


	2. Chapter 2

I looked into their shocked faces. Then I saw Carlisle land gracefully beside me. He put his hand on my shoulder. "What did you just do?"

"I changed the way I looked" I was very confused. Did I do something wrong?

"Alana, how did you do that?" He looked severely interested.

"Did I do something wrong?" I was concerned, I didn't know how to be a vampire. I started to panic. Then I realized that my heart wasn't pounding like it usually does. I put my hand to my chest. Then I put two and two together. I was eternally dead. In my opinion I wasn't looking forward to living forever, but I don't think it was that bad.

"No, I've never seen anything like that. I was watching from the window and I saw you change" He was looking me up and done like a test specimen. "What was your life like before?"

"Well, I was an orphan and I guess I always blended in."

A look of understanding came into his eyes. "You must've taken the blending in and intensified it"

"Ok?" I was confused. Even though I could sense other peoples powers I don't know how they got them. OWWW! My throat really burns. I looked around nervously and my hand flew up to my throat.

"I wont keep you any longer. I know that your thirst is growing more painful."

I was really relieved. "Thanks"

Alice grabbed my hand "Lets go!" She pulled me at inhuman speed through the trees. I was excited that I could keep up with her! It was breathtaking to see the branches flying past me in perfect detail as if I was standing there looking at them. 

I just wanted to run! It felt so good. I took my hand out of Alice's and ran. I could tell I was going to be great friends with her. I just had a feeling. 

"Alana! Stop!" I stopped on a dime. Then turned and ran back to her. I stood at her side.

"Do you smell anything?" She said brightly. Soon I smelled a wonderful smell. I heart a lush heart beating. Duh-duh. Duh-duh. My mouth started to moisten with a sweet tasting liquid. I'm guessing that it was venom. My throat started to burn horribly. I felt Alice's hands on my shoulder.

Then her breath on my ear "Go with your instinct"

I ran. Until the wet heart sound became louder, and the scent became stronger. I vaguely heard Alice and then Jasper following me, but I didn't care. I just wanted to feel the warm blood in my mouth. The more I thought about it the harder I ran.

When I saw the bear, instead of stopping I coiled in mid air and sprang on top of it. The claws were thrashing and I didn't feel it. The claws made no scratches. I went strait for the throat. The blood made my throat stop throbbing, now it was a dull stinging. Bearable.

I turned around and looked at Alice and Jasper. "Wow. You're kind of like Emmett. Our brother. Hell definitely want to meet you" Jasper nodded.

"Alana, I'm surprised at what your emotions were. You were very certain, and Excited. Very much like Emmett."

"I think I need to meet him" I said looking at my tattered jeans and sweater. "By the way, Alice I'm sorry about your clothes."

"Don't worry. She has so many clothes she wont even notice." He playfully nudged her side. She swiftly danced out of the way. 

"Are you ready to go meet everyone else?" Alice suggested.

"Yes" I said and I grabbed her hand and started to run back to the house. Even though I didn't know where we were. I found my way. I stopped and Alice turned to face me.

"Okay there is something important to tell you. As you know I can see the future, and there is Edward and Bella's half-human and half-vampire daughter. She is 18 years old. Her heart beats you may be drawn to it, but you two will become best friends. Just like we will all become friends." Then she leaned in for a hug. I wrapped my arms around her. Then she led me inside.

"Here she is" I heard Esme whisper. 

Then a big guy next to her said "Mom you dint have to whisper. She can hear us"

Esme laughed. "Hello Alana." She said standing up. Then she came to stand next to me.

"Hello Esme"

"Dear, please call me mom"

I've never called anyone mom. It felt different, but right. "Okay…mom"

"This is Emmett" She said pointing to the big guy next to her. We will probably be definite friends. He came over to me.

"Hey sis!" He pulled me into a very tight bear hug. Even though I didn't need to breath, I couldn't.

"Hey there bro" I said when he pulled away. I guessed that I am the new sister. I liked it.

Then Esme…or mom spoke again. "This is Rosalie and Edward they saved you" She motioned to the copper haired man, and the blonde. That I sensed was married to Emmett.

They started to walk over to me. "Hello Alana" Edward said.

"Hey Edward" I said.

"Hi Alana" Rosalie said Then she pulled me into a hug. 

"Hi, Rose" I said. When she pulled away from me she smiled. 

Then Esme introduced Bella. She was so pretty. 

"Hi Alana. I was the newest entry to the family. Now you are taking my place." She paused, then continued "Good. Now Emmett will stop teasing me." She also hugged me.

I laughed. "Gee thanks" When Bella stepped aside I looked to the right and saw Renesmee. She was so pretty. She had the qualities of a human, and the beauty of a vampire. She got up, and walked up to me.

"Hi" She said in a flowing voice. "Im Renesmee. Alice said that we were going to be best friends. I hope so"

I really liked her. "Me too: I smiled. As I looked around at my new family I felt like Id wanted to cry. This is everything I've ever wanted, and I get it for eternity. This is perfect.

"Hey, Alana lets go outside and play around!" Emmett said from where he was sitting.

"Really?" I wasn't sure he meant it.

"Yes, duh! Hey Alice is there any storms coming?"

Her eyes closed fro a second then opened "Yes in an hour!" 

"We need thunder to play baseball because when we hit the ball it sounds like a bomb!" Emmett modeled an exaggerated swing. 

"I think I could beat you!" I suggested. I'm very competitive.

Rose walked over to Emmett and said "I think you have some competition"

"Yeah right. Well see" He threw a smirk my way. This was going to be fun.


	3. Chapter 3

So we waited for an hour, Emmett and I were talking about who would win (I would!) I caught Rosalie looking my way and every time our eyes met I felt the immediate urge to look away. He glare was unbearable.

"Hey, Emmett, I think u should go spend time with Rose" I whispered but I knew that she could hear me, so it was basically useless.

"Why?" He looked over to her and then to me and said "Oh" He got up and sat down next to her. It was strange being in a family where everyone had their match. It was like I was the 9th wheel. Edward had Bella, Alice had Jasper, Carlisle had Esme, Rose had Emmett, and even though Jake is a werewolf I count him cause he had Nessie. (Don't tell Bella I said that) Also I like Jake. He's funny, in a way when he isn't being a jerk.

Then I heard Alice's soprano bell-like voice trill "Its time!" We all stood up but I didn't know where to go. Then I felt Alice's hand in mine and Jasper was on her other side. Then we started to run. I looked down to Alice and we smiled at each other. I already felt like Alice was my sister. My strength was still new in me so I struggled to keep my pace the same. I really wanted to run.

When we arrived at the field we stopped and picked teams. I was put on Alice, Carlisle, and Jaspers team. The other team was Emmett, Rose, Edward and Bella. Emmett started to complain because I was new (and stronger). I just said "I thought you wanted to beat me!" As I made my way to right field.

I was nervous because I had never played vampire baseball. I was pretty good at sports if I may say so myself.

Emmett was up first and he really let one rip. It went all the way into the forest. I ran my hardest to get it. I got it and threw it to first base and got Emmett out! Yesss! I just skipped to my position and waved to him with a girly wave. I heard him growl. Everyone laughed.

Next was Bella. She looked nervous, but I knew it was a charade. I knew because I saw Emmett laughing as if I would fall for it. Uh-huh, sure I would. I figured she would hit to left field so I poised myself to go over there. Sure enough she did. Alice was closer so she caught it, and Bella was almost to third so Alice threw it to me and I got Bella out too.

I kind of felt bad because my team was on an advantage. Oh well.

At the end my team won but only by 3 runs. On the run back to the house I went to run next to Emmett who was severely pissed. "How about a game when the odds are even?" I suggested.

"Of course. When its fair Ill whoop your ass!"

"Sure" Then I went to run by myself. Once again everyone was with their partners. That's fine, I don't want a partner. I lied to myself.

My throat started to hurt again. As soon as I thought about it Edward and Bella grabbed my wrist and jerked me to a stop.

"Do you want to hunt with us?" Bella asked me.

"We were going to go anyway" Edward shortly said after.

"Sure"

"Well take you to our favorite hunting place. On our way You can tell us about yourself. We can also tell you about us, and the history of our family" Bella spoke up again.

"More then Edward already knows?" We all laughed.

"Well I only know what you think about and you haven't really thought about anything. So we don't know much."

"Okay, sounds fun" I agreed.

We started into the woods.


	4. Chapter 4

After we hunted some elk we went to Bella, and Edwards meadow. It took my breath away. It reminded me…of…of…Shawne. I miss him.

Since I've become a vampire I haven't felt pain. But this painful wound on my heart hurt even more then changing. I saw Edwards face go from peacefulness to concern. I felt him put his hand on my shoulder. I wanted to shrug it off but I didn't want to hurt him.

"Well, we'll tell you our story" They sat down next to each other holding hands. I thought I found my someone in Shawn. I just realized my memories of him were very fuzzy. I concentrated really hard and was shocked at what I remembered. He was a lot like the…Cullen's.

As I was concentrating I must've missed half of the story. Oh no. Now I felt bad. I came in on the part when they had to camp in the mountains, to keep away from the newborns. When Edward said that they both froze.

"Hey! Why'd you guys st… Oh!" I laughed and they both let out a sigh. Then they continued. But I couldn't concentrate. Shawne could be a vampire. I could still be with him. I need to find a way to find him.

I noticed that they were looking at me. I smiled wryly. "I'm so sorry but I couldn't pay attention. This is the reason."

"You see I had one good friend. Because I was an orphan and an outcast. So the one person that was my good friend, turned out to be the love of my life. We have…er um were together for 4 years. I think. But I just then realized he was a lot like you guys. We never really kissed passionately. He kept saying I cant hurt you. Now I understand."

Bella leaned forward and hugged me. I hugged her back.

"What was his name?" Edward asked with a passionate expression.

"Shawne Deinter. He has jest black spiky hair. Around 6'5 super thin. Like 150 lbs."

"Ill ask Carlisle"

"Okay, thank you" As we ran home. My throat felt like it had burst into fire.

I smelled something amazing. It was the best thing I have smelled. And I can smell everything. It was delectable. I felt two strong arms restrain me and turn me around. They were carrying me and I wanted to resist but I figured that they were doing what's good for me.

But I wanted whatever it was SO BAD!!! I had to think about every muscle in my whole body. From my thigh, to my fingertips. The urge was getting stronger but it started to recede as did the smell.

When it felt like they had been carrying me for hours they set me down and looked right at me in amazement.

"Alana" I just nodded my head. "How come you didn't try to break our hold?"

"I didn't know why the urging was so strong and I figured that it wasn't good. And that you guys were going to help me for the better. So I just kept thinking about nothing."

"Astounding" They both whispered.

"WHAT!?!?" Why was this so amazing?

"Well, what you smelled was human blood an…"

"WHAT?! I wanted to eat a human that bad? How could that be? That's not right!"

I kept saying over and over.

"Well I guess we forgot to tell you that. You see, human blood is the best thing for us. Our family is a vegetarian. And judging by your reaction that's how you want to live. But you have to learn control. That's why we wont let you near our daughter. Its nothing personal."

I kind of laughed. "No I don't want to eat humans. But wow. That feeling was so strong. Is it always like that?" I really didn't ever want to be near humans again.

"No after a while you get used to it" Bella's chime like voice came through the fog

I looked upon at her smiling face and felt reassured. I smiled back. "phew! Well that's a relief"

"Can we go back now?" I asked unsure.

I saw Edward close his eyes for a moment then say yes.

As we started running Bella asked "Why were they there?"

"Asking for direction. Who in their right kind would come down this long drive just for direction?"

"I have no idea" She sweetly replied.

When we got back into the house Edward went right up to Carlisle's study. From what I overheard the conversation was about Shawne.

I quickly went over to the back window and looked outside toward the stream. How could I want to eat a human? I mean, I understand that its part of my new nature but still. Im not a monster.

After a while I felt a feather light hand on my shoulder it was my mom Esme. I don't call her my new mom because I never had one I actually loved.

"Alana is something wrong?"

"No…Well…Yes. On our way back from hunting I smelled a human at the house and I wanted to hunt them."

She gently hugged me then said "Don't worry its happened to all of us. I hear Alice is looking for a shopping partner, she's already in her car" She must've seen the new sparkle in my eye because she laughed.

YAY!!! This was going to be funnn!


	5. Chapter 5

**I know that she almost attacked a human but that caught her by surprise. She has self control like Bella. Maybe more advanced. Read and review please!!! How about 5 for the next chapter? Ok read!**

**________________________________________________________________________**

"Alice are you sure?" I was nervous I don't feel like being a cannibal right at this moment.

Her eyes fluttered and said "Yep, so far. If I see anything bad coming Ill grab you and bring you…Somewhere. I don't know where but that's ok."

"All right" I stepped out of the car and Alice looked at me kind of funny. Oh! Duh I can change kind of what I looked like. So I did to the extent I was sure I could imagine. I looked into the car window and saw a more familiar me. I had my ice blue eyes back. They were a little more blue. But I thought they were prettier that way. My skin also wasn't as white.

It felt like I could stay this way forever. Alice grasped my and gave me a reassuring smile. Then we headed into the mall. It wasn't that crowded. Thank god! Could I thank god anymore? I was technically dead, and Rose was my creator so I guess thank Rose? No that doesn't sound right. So Ill keep it thank god.

The first store absolutely had to be Victoria Secret. Ugh, that's one store I cannot stand. $38 for a bra? I mean come on! Ill go to Wal-Mart!

"Alice!!!" I whined.

"Hush! Were getting you something for when you see Shawne again!" OH! I suddenly realized that Alice could have told me if I was going to see him.

"So I am going to see him?" I desperately pleaded with her.

"Yes. And he wants to find you, and get back together!"

I hugged her so hard I felt like she was going to shatter. Then I realized that my disguise had slipped, I quickly replaced it before anyone noticed.

"You wont if we don't get back to shopping! I wont let you"

"okay okay!" I surrendered. 

She proceeded to pick out something I wasn't even sure that could be classified as underwear. She said that I have to show off my 'teen tiny' figure. I'm nothing compared to her.

As we went back to the mall, surprisingly just as I was going to try to be her to go into Hot Topic she dragged me in there. I love their band tees, and shoes!

"Omg I love their shoes. Their band tees aren't too bad either!" Wow its like she can read my mind. Well that wasn't too far from the truth.

I went to the band tees. I scanned the whole wall. Ah! Wow I love it! I found a hot pink, lime green, neon orange, and black Alesana tee! I was so getting that! I went down the row and picked out an x-small. I held it up to my body it looked awesome. 

As I turned around I saw a guy standing there. Ok I have to admit he was kind of cute but still. He says "Hey gorgeous" No. This was too real. No. No. No. The memories from THAT day came flooding into my mind. The way he grabbed me and threw me. Alice must've seen something because she bolted to my side.

"Please leave her alone!" She snarled. The look on my face made me not want to kill him.

"Alana? Can you hear me?" I was holding my breath, but I still nodded. Then I relaxed. Alice visibly relaxed also.

Trying to move past that incident I held up the shirt I was holding "Isn't this cute?!"

She just chuckled and said "Yes!" Then she held up a pair of neon orange heels.

"Oh Alice! Those are so cute. But a eight? That'll be way too big!" Her feet are probably only a six.

"No silly! They're for you!" She had a big huge smile on her face. I'm going to kill my self in them.

"Say what?"

"Duh! They match the shirt and the gray skinny jeans I'm going to get you at Pac sun!"

"Alice don't you ever shop for yourself?" Then I saw the mini basket in her other hand. "Oh"

She tugged on my elbow we went up to the cash register. The guys jaw dropped. I'm going to have to get used to this. I just smiled and looked down. Alice gave him the things. I reached into my pocked and realized that I don't have any money. "Alice I'm sorry I don't have any money"

"That's fine. Our family shares the money" I don't like that idea. It wasn't fair to have to pay for everyone.

"Well, I'm still going to get a job" I don't know where but I will.

"Alana you don't have to!" She insisted as she handed the guy the money. He kept looking back and forth between me and her.

"So your name is Alana?" He spoke up.

"Ya. And Alice too bad I am"

"That's a pretty name. so's Alice" Ok, future stalker. It was kind of fun being looked at in a good way (If this was a good way. I wasn't sure.

"Thanks" we both said as Alice grabbed the bags and we went out of the store giggling. Then when we were passed the store we burst out laughing.

"Wow" We both kept saying.

When the shopping trip was over and we were in the car, I had acquired the Alesana tee, the heels, a pair of tight skinny gray jeans, which did look pretty good. Also various outfits since I don't have any clothes.

When I tried to smell the perfume Alice said "You already smell good" Oh I hadn't realized that I had a good smell like the others.

"What do I smell like?" I was curious.

"Well… Some thing like chocolate chips, and a field of flowers, and a very bright bouncy smell" Ok wow. Everything I loved. I simply nodded. When we got into the car she handed me the gray skinnies Alesana tee and the heels.

"What am I supposed to do with these?" Why cant I leave them in the bag?

"Put them on!" She demanded. "I want to show you off!" I was scared not to comply. So I did so in about 20 seconds. When we drove home Alice was very quiet. Too quiet.

As we rounded the last bend of the driveway. I could pick up on a strange new voice? Who was it? Maybe one of the pack. I was anxious to be 'shown off' I wanted to see myself in the new clothes. How can anybody hate shopping? Ill have to help Alice with Bella.

As we ascended the stairs I couldn't help but to hear that voice again. Who was it? 


	6. Chapter 6

I heard Alice giggle from behind me. She seemed so excited. I just looked at her. I didn't want her to explode from the excitement that was rapidly building inside her little body. So I opened the door.

I looked and everyone was standing there. I would've blushed if I could've. They were staring at me. Oh! Alice was excited to show me off to everyone. Now it makes sense. Now that I was home I let the human charade fall away and now I was back to the red eyes. Ugh… There's nothing I can do about that.

Wait a minute! Who was that unfamiliar voice? Just as I had opened my mouth to ask who else was here, I saw a dark shadow come around from the kitchen. My head whipped around and I dropped the bag I was holding.

I looked at the person in awe. I wanted to run to him or say something my mouth was open but I couldn't say anything. When I had a little sound come into my vocal chords I murmured "Shawne" In a voice that no human could hear but I'm sure everyone here could.

As soon as I had uttered his name he was beside me in an instant. And in the next I was in his arms. He was holding me as tight as humanly possible. I was holding him just as tight. All of the pain in my heart subsided. 

I looked up at his kind face. His big, golden eyes, jet black hair, angular nose, and my favorite feature his lips. I never really got a chance to kiss them, but they were so perfect, they made you want to cry. Sure his eyes weren't too bad either, but still.

He brought his hand up to my face, and traced my cheekbone, then gently he brushed my eyelid. Then he bent his lips to my ear and whispered "I love you. I'm sorry. You're my angel. Ill never let you go. Ill fight with my eyes closed for you." God! I missed his accent! Then he kissed my neck. I jumped into his arms.

I felt like I needed to cry but I couldn't. I just nestled into his neck and he spun us around I started to laugh. I heard many of my new family's voices. Alice said "Ah I love this stuff! And she looks amazing!" Typical Alice.

Then Rose and Bella in unison "Awe!"

Then of course Emmett "Dude I'm happy for her and everything, but all this mushy stuff! Blech!!!"

I just saw Edward and Carlisle exchange looks that said "Were so happy that it all worked out"

Then Esme just smiled at me. 

Then Shawne stopped spinning me and put me down. I didn't want any space between us so I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Alana?" He said my name carefully.

"Ya?" I looked up at him, but I had to release a little to see his face.

"I have a house, not too far from here. About a 15 minute run. You could live with me. Only if you want to." He was nervous! I've never seen him so nervous. There's no way in hell Id say no. Ill miss my family but, He's my mate.

I just nodded and we both smiled. He held me closer for a minute. I turned to look at my family.

"I love you all and…" Then Esme cut me off.

"Honey we all understand. And we all know that you'll visit almost everyday. But if you don't well have Alice hunt you down!"

We all laughed.

I was immersed in a sea of goodbye hugs. I'm sure Ill come back everyday. Two hugs stood out. One with a fluttering heartbeat. Renesmee. I saw a tear slip down her cheek.

I reached up and brushed it away. "Ill visit everyday. And definitely sleep over. A lot."

"Okay" She said half laughing half crying.

Then was the boiling heat next. Jake! Ugh he was holding me really tight!

"Jake! I-cant-breathe!" Even though I didn't need to it was still uncomfortable.

"Oops! Sorry!" He released a little bit.

Then I turned to Shawne. 

"Do you have any things to bring?" He asked while taking my hands.

"Only the clothes I just bought today" Hey that reminded me. Alice!

I sprinted over to where she was. She just gave me a sweet, and innocent grin. I wasn't falling for it. Ok maybe a little bit. 

"I'm sorry. But we wanted to surprise you. Carlisle knows every one of our kind I this area. As soon as Edward told him. Carlisle went and found him."

I leaned down and hugged her. "Thank you. We need to go shopping again!"

She nodded. Then I turned to my father who already given me mush more then I deserve. I went and stood in front of him. "Thank you" I said. Then he pulled me into his arms.

"I just wanted to give you what everyone deserves." Then I pulled away and walked over to Shawne. Whom already had the bags in his hands. 

We hooked arms and I said goodbye to everyone and then was out the door heading to Shawnes black Porsche. Wow! It was so fancy.

He put my bags into eh trunk and then opened my door for me. 

When we started driving, he was going really slow.

What he said next startled me "How did this happen to you?" He sounded angry. Why was he so angry with me?

"Why are you mad at me?" I didn't want him to be mad.

"Dearie I'm not! I just wanted something better for you. But I guess it was fate" 

We had always believed in fate. "ya. Well a man attacked me after I came to California, and Rose and Edward saved me"

I saw his knuckles turn bone white then relax a little. "did they kill him?"

"Yes." I put my hand on his knee. Then leaned my head on his shoulder. He took his hand from the steering wheel and wrapped it around me. "I love you" I whispered.

The car came to a stop in front of a house and he said "I love you too"

We looked into each others eyes. The familiar eyes I had, and will always love stared into mine like a blind man seeing the sun after it was taken from him.


	7. Chapter 7

When we finally broke our gaze I looked to the house that we were parked in front of. It was perfect!

It was an old brick Victorian, with white shutters and a huge wooden door. The windows were very long and elegant. The house didn't look too small but it wasn't gigantic either. I could tell it had a big yard behind a row of evergreen trees.

There weren't any houses around for at least a mile so we could be semi-vampire. Like running at top speed on rare occasions.

I looked over to Shawne and I must've had a glitter in my eye because he just nodded. I tore the door open. Just short of ripping it off its hinges and ran up to the front door. As my hand reached for the knob I felt his hand on mine stopping it.

"What?" I wanted to see it so bad!

"Hold on!" He clapped one hand over my eyes and swooped down and picked me up with another. I heard the door open and Shawne's hand moved from my eyes.

The inside was even better. There were hardwood floors, and a chandelier in the foyer. The furniture was all antique. Which I couldn't love more! I walked down a hallway into the kitchen/eating area. Hmm too bad we wont be using this.

As I walked into the living room I was aware of Shawne silently following me. I opened the double French doors into the living room. Surrounded by newly upholstered couches was a massive big screen TV. That's pretty awesome. Even though I don't watch TV much.

Then I started for the stairs. I was up in the blink of an eye. I opened the door to the right first it was the bathroom. I turned the knob for the door to the left and I opened the door to reveal a beautiful master bedroom.

There were pictures of the two of us all along the walls and a single dresser against the far wall. And under two windows was a giant cherry-wood bed. Complete with a hunter green blanket over pure white sheets.

I turned to Shawne and threw my arms around his neck. He carried me over to the bed and we both laid down.

"Do you like it?" He warily asked.

"What? Are you seriously asking me that? I absolutely love it! Its everything I've ever wanted. Considering that you're in it." I leaned in and pressed my lips to his.

Our lips moved perfectly in harmony. I felt his hands tangle themselves into my hair. I threw my arms around his neck. He gently rolled to the side so he was hovering over me. Our breathing was jagged. "Silly. I can take your weight now" I pulled him so close to my body that a sheet of paper couldn't have been pulled out from between us.

He moved his lips to my neck. I heard his muffled laughter. "What's so funny?" I was curious.

"Well its just that. I'm so used to not touching you as much as possible. No matter how much I wanted to. Now though I can touch you and it feels so…so…great!" He moved his lips back to mine.

I rolled over so I was on top of him. We stopped kissing to just slow down. I laid my head on his chest. We laid there for a while. The he slid me off of his chest, now we were side by side. He laid his head against my chest.

"I'm going to miss that" He let out a longing sigh.

"What?"

"Your fluttering heart beat every time I touched you" He didn't look up into my eyes.

I lifted his head up so I could stare into his eyes. "Don't worry! The feeling is still there. Trust me." I kissed his forehead. God! I wished we could sleep, so we could just share that.

"I do." He sat up and pulled me up into his lap. "so tell me about your family."

"Umm. Okay. Well Bella and Edward are married. As well as Alice and Jasper, and Rosalie and Emmett, and Carlisle and Esme. Renesmee is Bella and Edwards daughter." He nodded so I continued "Alice is the best sister ever. She so cute and spunky. Its so funny. She wins ALL the fights. She can see the future. Edward and Rose saved me. Edward can read peoples minds. Bella can block people from her mind. Renesmee can show you her memories just by touching you. Emmett and you would get along so well. He's really funny. Also Esme and Carlisle are so loving. I couldn't believe it."

I was finished. He pulled me in closer and said "You don't have to live here if you don't want to. I understan…"

I put my finger up to his lips. "Shhh. I love you. I'm staying" I kissed his lips.

We just sat like that until it got dark then he got up. "What are you doing?"

"Come on get up. We're going hunting!" He grabbed my hand and we flew down the stairs and into the woods. "Im taking you to my favorite hunting spot"

"Oh! Wait!" I yanked his hand back. Halting both of us.

"What?"

"I have to show you something." I just looked at him and I changed into my 'human' form. He just gasped.

His hand reached forward to touch my eyelids "Your eyes" I looked strait at him. Then I let it fade.

"I can try to be like that all the time. If it makes it easier for you." I don't know how he likes the 'new' me.

"No. I love you and I will miss your eyes. But I love you so much it doesn't matter." He hugged me tight, and let me go.

"Lets go" I placed my hand in his and he started running again.

As we ran I looked up at him. I watched the wind rip through his hair. He looked down at me and smiled his huge toothy smile. That to a normal human would be terrifying. But to me it was cute and funny. I smiled back just as big we both laughed as we kept running.


	8. Chapter 8

We stopped at the edge of a meadow. We could see 3 deer grazing just past the skirt of trees.

We looked at each other and nodded. He went around to the left and I went to the right. We made an attempt to corner the animals and it worked. He got the biggest one. I watched him sink his teeth into the deer's soft neck. Just a eagerly I sunk my teeth into my deer's neck.

The warm blood pulsed into my mouth. It eased the burning in my throat. As I finished draining this deer, I looked up to see Shawne disappear into the woods and a moment later he returned carrying another deer.

He set it down in front of me.

"Lets share" I suggested.

"No. You need it more then I do." I nodded acknowledging the authority in his voice.

I began to drain this one. As soon as I was finished Shawne helped me up. I looked down at my clothing thankful that I didn't ruin my clothes. Alice would've killed me. I had no doubts about that.

He tugged on my hand. We started back running. I could see a glimmer of the sun coming up. Wow. We had spent a long time out there.

We got up to the front door and Shawne ducked down and picked me up. "What are you doing again?"

"I'm carrying you to our bed" He had a evil glint in his eye. Oh no.

He carried me through the master bedroom door and threw me on the bed. That evil glint returned. He pounced on me. Much to my surprise he started to tickle me.

"Ah!!! Stop! Ha-ha Stop!!! Please stop!!! Ha-ha!!!" I couldn't help but laugh. I couldn't put two sentences together. I was laughing so damn hard.

"Never!!! Nope I will never stop!!!" He pointed his finger into the air. That only made me laugh more.

Even though I didn't need air I still gasped for it. Finally he stopped. Thank god.

We both lay side by side panting. I flipped so I was laying on top of him. I looked up to his sweet face. He smiled down at me. I smiled back as I leaned down as I pecked him on the lips.

I brought my face back and Laid on his chest. He wrapped his arms around me.

Suddenly I knew what I wanted to do. "I have an idea!" I stated abruptly sitting up and looking into his eyes.

"Oh no. This is going to be good." We laughed. "No but seriously what is it?"

"Well, I know that you've seen my family but you've never like met them. So I'm going to bring you over there. To meet them."

I saw his eyes widen in alarm. Oh my god. He was nervous! I cannot believe that. Ha!

"Um…erm…I guess so" HE didn't sound so sure.

"Don't be nervous! They'll love you!"

"I'm not nervous!" HE said defensively.

"Uh-huh sure you're not. That's why your eyes are about to fall out of you're head right?"

He brought his hands up to his eyes playfully. "They are not!" He sounded like a little kid.

I reached up and uncovered his eyes. "okay then They aren't." I leaned in and he brought his face up to meet mine. His left hand went to push my head closer to his and his right hand went to my waist to push my body closer. SO that there wouldn't be any space between us. That's exactly how I liked it.

I pushed his body back to the bed so I was back on top of him. We stayed like this until he rolled us over so he was hovering on top of me. I locked my hands on his back. I pushed him down so he was on top of me.

When we both had to breathe he rolled off of me. Much to my dismay.

"Ok. I think we should start over there soon" I looked up at the key-coo clock on the wall . It was almost 9 am.

"Aw!!! I don't wanna!" He whined like a little kid too! "Just joking. Lets change and get ready."

"Ok. Where'd you put my bag?" I sat up and started looking all over the room.

"Urm…In the bathroom."

"Okay Ill be right back" I quickly got up and bounced into the bathroom.

I looked through the bags that were over by the vanity. Wow. It was so pretty. It looked like it was from the 1800's. Anyway, I skimmed through the bags. By passing the Victoria's Secret bag. No need to bust that out now.

I picked out a pair of faded blue skinny jeans, a dark green striped tee and a pair of green Nikes. I had to beg Alice to let me get those. She still wasn't too happy about that.

As I thought about the outfit I started to have doubts. Maybe I should wear some thing dressier. "Shawne!" I called him into the bathroom.

"What?! What's wrong?" Ha oops. I guess I should've been more calm when I called him. Oh well,

"Should I wear this or something dressier?" I laughed at the look on his face. It was mixed with amusement and the fading worry.

"You called me in here for that? God I thought evil cantaloupes were eating you or something! Um I don't know why you're asking me. But Id go with the jeans. We aren't going to a party" With that he walked away.

Yeah, well he didn't know Alice. I did. So I hunted back through the bags. I found the slinky black halter top dress that Alice just 'had' to get me. I got that out and the tights that I slipped into the basket. I looked in the mirror at the black dress with the tights underneath, and it looked pretty good. Now, what shoes?

I opened one of the many shoeboxes and found what I was looking for the 3-inch black heels from Charlotte Russe. I slipped then on my feet. Now I looked in the mirror. I didn't have any make-up. But surprisingly I didn't need it. I just bent down and flipped my hair. I looked pretty damn good if I do say so myself.

I walked out of the bathroom. I peeked into the bedroom, but Shawne wasn't there so I walked down stairs. He was waiting at the bottom.

I ran down the last steps and into his awaiting arms. He picked me up and swirled me around. He lightly kissed my lips and then set me down. I grabbed his hand and started out the door.

"Wait" He held me where I was. "I have something to give you" He turned to the note desk at the side of the stairs and pulled out a small satin bag. "Hold out your hand"

I did what he said. He opened the bag and dumped its contents into my waiting palm. I gasped. In my palm was a beautiful diamond bracelet. It was very thin and looked to have a timeless elegance to it.

I looked up to his face and smiled. "It was my grandmothers. When I wrote to her to tell her that I've found the one. You. She sent this and told me to give it to you. But I wanted to wait for the right time to come. But it never did. Now, it has." He swiftly clasped the bracelet around my wrist. I twisted my wrist this way and that to watch it sparkle.

"I…I love it" That was all I could say. I wrapped my arms around his waist. After a moment we unwrapped our arms. I grabbed his hand and led him out the door. "Time to go!" I was so excited!

"Well, I'm glad you liked it. Ill be brave!" Hn pretended to be scared. How cute!

"Too bad. Don't worry they'll love you. You and Emmett will be best friends I'm sure." I laughed at what they could to together. It was almost scary. He still looked terrified. I smacked his shoulder. "Oh stop being so dramatic."

We both laughed as he held the door open for me. In another instant he was in the drivers seat. We were on our way. This was going to be so much fun.

Hmm I wonder what Alice will have in store?

__________________________________

**Okay, so you all know Alice. What will she do? Ha-ha you'll just have to find out.**

**And graciexlovesxyou the cantaloupes are for you!!! He he!!!**

**Read and review pretty pretty please!!!**


End file.
